This invention relates in general to vehicle engines and in particular to an improved coolant crossover member and intake manifold assembly for use in such a vehicle engine and a method for producing the same.
Coolant crossovers, commonly used on a V-type internal combustion engine, are well known and have been used for many years. Such coolant crossovers carry the engine coolant from one bank or side of the engine to the opposite bank as part of the engine coolant circuit. Commonly, a separate or stand-alone coolant crossover is usually attached to an intake manifold by a plurality of threaded fasteners, such as bolts.
One example of a coolant crossover is disclosed in PCT Application No. WO 01/12962 A1 to Boyd et. al. In this application, the coolant crossover is a stand-alone part mounted to opposite cylinder heads of a V-type engine.